pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
As Night Fades into Morning
As Night Fades into Morning is the sixth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Ben 10. It aired 4/16/2017. It is the series finale. Story Firemen begin removing rubble from inside the Battle Maison, as police officers drag Chadwick, Morton and the Twin Knights away in handcuffs. They are thrown into the back of a police van, taking them off. At the hospital, Evelyn rolls Dana out in a wheelchair, though there is no obvious sign of trauma. Ben, Kai, Nita and Morgan are waiting for them. Dana: (In pain) Ugh. Sore everywhere. Evelyn: You’re lucky that bruises are the only injuries you obtained from that! You just need to rest now. Dana: (Scoffs) How can I rest when we have a tournament to win? I mean, it was the four of us against each other! Morgan: There is no point in battling if you aren’t at your best. Nita: Aw! But, the tournament! We need to finish it! Kai: For once, I agree. This can’t be the end of the tournament. We should finish it. Evelyn: (Nervously) Finish it?! But, where? The Battle Maison is closed for repairs! Ben: Duh! We can have a battle anywhere! Let’s pick a spot and just go! Morgan: Hm. I like that idea. Very well. Dana & Nita: You mean… Morgan: I shall arrange it with the pair that is still in the tournament as well. We will finish the tournament, to show our gratitude to our friends here. End Scene The dirt pathway through the city is shut down, as spectators gather all around to watch the end of the tournament. All the spectators are supporting the Chatelaines, as Dana and Evelyn face Nita and Morgan. Referee: This will be a two on two tag battle! The winning team will be the one with Pokémon still able to continue! And begin! Dana: Go, Magcargo! Evelyn: Uh, Persian! Come out! Nita: Purugly, tear them apart! Morgan: Mantine. The four choose their Pokémon, them all eager to go. Evelyn: Uh, Persian! Use Night Slash! Nita: Purugly, block it with Slash! Dana: Magcargo, Flamethrower! Morgan: Mantine, Hydro Pump. Persian and Purugly charge at each other, claws drawn and slashing at each other. Magcargo breathes Flamethrower, which is blocked by Mantine’s Hydro Pump. Evelyn: Uh, Persian! Power Gem! Persian’s gem glows and fires a red energy beam at Mantine. Mantine glides through and dodges, coming back around. Morgan: Rock Slide. Mantine bellows, as portals open in the sky. Boulders fall from them onto Magcargo and Persian. Persian runs through and dodges them, when Purugly appears in front of it, releasing Hypnotic swirls from its tail. Persian is stopped in place, as it’s crushed by Rock Slide. The boulders fade away, with Magcargo still standing but Persian asleep. Evelyn: Persian! Wake up! Dana: I’ll cover you! Magcargo! Show off your own Rock Slide! Morgan: Hydro Pump. Nita: Purugly! Use Dream Eater! Magcargo trills, as it uses Rock Slide. Mantine fires Hydro Pump, it striking and defeating Magcargo. Rock Slide hits Mantine, burying and defeating it. Purugly’s eyes flash red, as it releases a shadow version of itself. Purugly is hit by Rock Slide, when Dream Eater hits Persian, defeating it. Purugly drains Persian’s energy and is restored in health, leaving it the last one standing. Referee: The victors are Nita and Morgan! Nita: EEEEEEEHHHHHHH! We won! Dana forces a sigh, as Evelyn puts her hand on Dana’s shoulder. Evelyn smiles, as Dana smiles back. Dana: Thanks, sis. We’ll beat them next time! We need to start special training now! Evelyn: Eh?! Referee: Next matchup! Ben and Kai walk forward, as a male and female ace trainer come forward, eager to go. Male Ace Trainer: Gyarados! Female Ace Trainer: Milotic! The two throw their Pokéballs, choosing Gyarados and Milotic. Ben: Too bad for them. We’ve got this. Feedback, it’s battle time! Kai: Sawsbuck, go! Ben and Kai throw their Pokéballs, choosing Feedback and Sawsbuck. Feedback: Mane! Ace Trainers: Hydro Pump! Gyarados and Milotic both fire Hydro Pump. Ben: Feedback, Thunderbolt! Kai: Sawsbuck, Agility to Horn Leech! Feedback fires Thunderbolt, striking and blocking a Hydro Pump. Sawsbuck speeds forward and dodges the second Hydro Pump, its horns glowing green. Sawsbuck rams Milotic with Horn Leech, it recoiling backward. Female Ace: Twister! Milotic points its tail at Sawsbuck, firing a Twister at it and sending it skyward. Male Ace: Now Gyarados! Go up with Ice Fang! Gyarados stretches its body up, fangs glowing with ice energy. Ben: Thunderbolt! Feedback strikes Gyarados with Thunderbolt, shocking and paralyzing it. Sawsbuck charges and fires an Energy Ball in Gyarados’ face, knocking it back. Sawsbuck lands on its hooves with ease. Ben: We good for a finale? Kai: You have to ask? Sawsbuck, use Horn Leech! Ben: Feedback, Thunderbolt! Male Ace: Gyarados, Hydro Pump! Female Ace: Milotic, Aqua Tail! Sawsbuck charges with Horn Leech, as Milotic’s tail is surrounded in water energy. The two clash, Sawsbuck draining Milotic’s energy. Gyarados is shocked into paralysis, as Feedback defeats it with Thunderbolt. Sawsbuck breaks Aqua Tail and rams Milotic with Horn Leech, defeating it. Referee: The victors are Ben and Kai! Ben and Kai: Yes! Ben and Kai clasp hands and jump for joy, before realizing they were holding hands. They separate, both embarrassed and blushing. Dana: Alright! The moment you’ve all been waiting for! Dana is announcing, as Nita and Morgan take their positions. Morgan: I hope you two are ready to go ahead and battle. There’s really no sense in keeping everyone waiting. Ben: (Eager) I’m ready to go if you are. Kai: (Sighs) Let’s get this over with. Referee: And begin! Morgan: Sawsbuck. Nita: Wigglytuff! Ben: Four Arms! Kai: Rhyhorn! The four choose their Pokémon, all of them ready to go. Sawsbuck is in Spring form. Ben: Cross Chop! Nita: (Giggles) Play Rough! Kai: Rock Blast! Morgan: Nature Power. Rhyhorn’s horn glows grey, firing boulder shots at Wigglytuff. Sawsbuck glows light blue, as it stomps the ground, releasing Earth Power. The ground cracks and releases golden energy, cutting through the rocks and striking Rhyhorn. Four Arms crosses its arms which glow white, striking Wigglytuff in the belly. Wigglytuff smiles as it takes it. Ben: What?! Nita: Didn’t you know? Wigglytuff is part Fairy! A thick white smoke envelops Wigglytuff and Four Arms, Four Arms becoming startled. Wigglytuff repeatedly beats on Four Arms with its ears, sending it soaring out of the cloud. Four Arms struggles to get up. Ben: Oh, man! Nita: (Giggles) You trying to get even for our last battle or something? That won’t work that well. Wigglytuff! Hyper Voice! Morgan: Solar Beam. Wigglytuff shouts, releasing translucent sound rings. Four Arms and Rhyhorn both take the attack, as Sawsbuck glows gold, charging Solar Beam. Kai: Ben, we need to switch targets! You can get even with Nita later! Ben: (Groans) Fine. Four Arms, use Strength! Kai: Rhyhorn, Bulldoze! Rhyhorn roars, as she stomps the ground. The Bulldoze causes the ground to bulge, as it erupts with energy that strikes Four Arms, Sawsbuck and Wigglytuff. Four Arms comes out of the earth, as Sawsbuck fires a golden energy beam of Solar Beam. Four Arms crosses its arms in front of its body, taking the Solar Beam. Four Arms swings his arms out horizontally, slamming Sawsbuck. Four Arms then grabs onto Sawsbuck’s antlers. Ben: Vital Throw! Nita: Hit it with Play Rough! Kai: Rock Blast! Morgan: Horn Leech. Four Arms lifts Sawsbuck by the antlers, then grabs its body with its other two hands. Sawsbuck’s antlers glow green, draining Four Arms’ energy. Wigglytuff charges at Four Arms, as Rhyhorn fires Rock Blast, several shots hitting Wigglytuff. The thick white cloud for Play Rough is released from Wigglytuff, obscuring Wigglytuff, Four Arms and Sawsbuck. The sound of collisions and hits occur, Wigglytuff leaping out. The white smoke fades away, with Sawsbuck and Four Arms defeated. Referee: Sawsbuck and Machamp are unable to battle! Ben: What?! Morgan: Oh, dear. He was strong enough to beat me. Nita: No worries, Morgan! I’ll wrap this up with ease! Wigglytuff, Gyro Ball! Kai: Take Down! Wigglytuff spins like a top, a silver ring circling around it. It spins at Rhyhorn, which charges and rams it. Rhyhorn is knocked back, suffering from recoil damage. Ben: Come on, Kai! You can beat her! Kai: Yeah, sure! You couldn’t beat her! How can I? Nita: Hee-hee! If you’re not fighting, then this will be easy! Wigglytuff, Gyro Ball again! Wigglytuff uses Gyro Ball, spinning and striking Rhyhorn. Rhyhorn is panting heavily, and sees that Kai looks concerned. Rhyhorn lets out a determined roar, as she glows with blue energy. Kai: Rhyhorn? Blue energy spirals around Rhyhorn, as she morphs and evolves into Rhydon. Rhydon: Rhy! Kai: A Rhydon! Nita: (Amazed) Ooh! Amazing! Let’s hit it again with Gyro Ball! Wigglytuff spins at Rhydon, as Rhydon’s tail glows like iron. She swings her tail around, nailing Wigglytuff in the face with Iron Tail. Wigglytuff flies backwards, defeated. Referee: Wigglytuff is unable to battle! The victors are Kai and Ben! Ben: You did it! Kai: Yeah, we did. Nita: Aw! So close! Morgan: Congratulations, you two. And thank you for all your help. End Scene Ben and Kai ride the train back to Lumiose City, Kai gazing out the window. Ben: So? That was a fun experience, huh? Kai: You call fighting radicalists, poisoning and explosions, and losing to the same trainer twice a fun time? Ben: Yeah! The thrill of it all, the challenge! The fighting for something other than yourself. It feels good. Voice: I’m glad you think so. Ben and Kai look down the alley, as Looker approaches them, carrying three bento boxes. He sits beside Ben, handing both Ben and Kai a bento box. Kai: Looker? I thought you were still in the hospital? Looker: I got discharged, and I’m glad I caught you two. I wanted to thank you for all of your help with that case. Ben: Eh, no big deal. Looker: Well, I think it is. It isn’t often that a trainer of your caliber takes an interest in fighting for justice instead of just for themselves. Kai: Bah! He fights for himself as well. Looker: Maybe. But that comes with youth as well. I would actually like to offer you Ben, a chance to become an International Pokémon Agent. Ben is eating a sushi roll from his bento box, almost choking on it. Ben: (Mouth full) Be a secret agent?! Looker: Well, secret agent may be exaggerating the job title, but yes. Ben swallows his bite, as his face looks elated. Ben: Sign me up! Kai: You’re serious? Ben: I can get agent training, get cool spy gear, and go undercover at big flashy events! What’s not to like? Kai: Ugh! You know what? Fine. Do whatever. I just know that I am going back to Ambrette City to return to what I’ve been doing. Ben: You don’t want to be a trainer? But you and Rhydon are so strong! Kai: Maybe. But that isn’t what I’m interested in. The train makes it the to the Lumiose station, where Ben, Looker and Kai get off. Looker: Well Ben. If you’re serious about this, we’ll need to get you a plane ticket to go with me. Ben: Sounds good. Ben and Kai look at each other awkwardly, when Kai extends her hand out. Ben sheepishly shakes it. Kai: See you around, secret agent. Ben: Uh, yeah. Kai walks off, Ben staring after her. At Professor Sycamore’s lab, Professor Sycamore is watching a live feed from the Hoenn region, where a Mega Rayquaza, Latios and Latias are battling against Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre. Sycamore: Amazing! That Rayquaza! It changed forms! Could this be what I’ve been searching for? The key to Mega Evolution? Voice: Highly possible. Professor Sycamore turns, seeing Lysandre walking in. Sina and Dexio run after him, looking apologetic. Sina: Apologies, Professor! Dexio: He just barged right in! Lysandre: I am glad that you are aware about the possibilities there as well, professor. I would like to ask for your assistance in researching it. Sycamore: I’m sorry. And you are? Lysandre: My name is Lysandre. Main Events * Ben and Kai win the tag team tournament, defeating Morgan and Nita. * The Forever Knights are arrested, ending the team. * Ben accepts Looker's offer to become an IPA agent. * Professor Sycamore sees the footage of Mega Rayquaza, and is approached by Lysandre. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Kai Green * Morgan * Nita * Dana * Evelyn * Male Ace Trainer * Female Ace Trainer * Looker * Referee * Crowd * Professor Sycamore * Sina * Dexio * Lysandre Arrested * Forever Knights ** Chadwick ** Morton ** Twin Knights Pokémon * Feedback the Manectric (Ben's) * Four Arms the Machamp (Ben's) * Sawsbuck (Kai's) * Rhyhorn (Kai's, evolves) * Rhydon (Kai's, newly evolved) * Mantine (Morgan's) * Sawsbuck (Morgan's) * Purugly (Nita's) * Wigglytuff (Nita's) * Magcargo (Dana's) * Persian (Evelyn's) * Gyarados (Male Ace Trainer's) * Milotic (Female Ace Trainer's) Trivia * This episode finishes the Battle Maison arc. * Morgan is the only member of the Battle Chatelaine that Ben managed to defeat. He lost to Nita (twice) and his battles with Evelyn and Dana were interrupted. * The Battle Chatelaines used all of the Pokémon in their standard teams throughout the course of the arc. Some of them were only cameos, however. * Ben becoming an IPA agent is similar to his main series where he becomes a Plumber, or the or a member of the intergalactic police. * The end of this episode ends at the same time as the episode Vs. Groudon and Kyogre does. This solidifies the series' location in the Pokémon Tales timeline, starting a little before the episode Vs. Nidorina. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ben 10 Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Maison Category:Pokémon Tales: Forever Knights arc